With the gradually increasing requirement for the integration level of an electronic apparatus, a display apparatus is generally integrated with other electronic apparatuses into an electronic apparatus. For example, a display apparatus and a touch apparatus are integrated in a mobile phone to realize touch and display functions. However, when the display apparatus performs a display operation, voltage and current in a driving signal may change with time, thereby generating electromagnetic interference. The electromagnetic interference is a noise for other electronic apparatuses integrated with the display apparatus.